Harry Potter and the Girl in the Diary
by HanaTsukiakari
Summary: New Chapter AddedThis is the story of how Harry gets to learn more about his mother in a way he never thought possible. Also Severus Snape opens up about his past as two people come back into his life and shake the very foundation of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Characters and world of Harry Potter do not belong to me.

This is my first Harry Poter fanfic so bare with me. This story may seem a bit farfechted for a lot of interesting things happen but trust me, there is a logic to my madness.  
Enjoy

Harry Potter and the Girl in the Diary

Harry Potter of Number 4 Privet Drive was in his room looking at the last thing he had received from his Godfather Sirius Black, a magical mirror that was meant for Harry to talk to Sirius whenever he needed him. But now that Sirius was dead, it was completely useless but Harry kept it as in respect and love for his beloved Godfather Sirius. Harry had only been back at Privet Drive for 3 weeks and he was already starting to miss Hogwarts, even though his fifth year didn't turn out the way he had hoped. He still met a lot of interesting people like Luna and Tonks and he also learned just what kind of person Cho Chang really is and he has lost interest in her completely. Harry's life at Privit Drive so far has been better than ever due to the threats given to the Dursley's by Harry's Auror Guards. Harry is now allowed to do more things like talk on the phone and even watch the news with his Aunt and Uncle. But the most surprising change of all came when Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia realized that their perfect son Dudley was not so perfect after all.  
Dudley's facade faded only a week ago when Dudley was supposed to be sleeping over a friends house but Dudley had forgotten his toothbrush so Vernon went to give it to him. But when he got to the Polkiss's house, they said that they thought that Piers was sleeping over their house. Confused and angry, Vernon drove around looking for Dudley and he found him vandalizing private property.  
Harry had found all this out by listening to his Aunt and Uncle yell at Dudley. By the end of the day, everything Dudley had been doing sense the previous summer had been revealed. All the vandalism, lies and beating up of innocent children. This was the high point of Harry's summer. Seeing Dudley get punished for the first time ever.

He had never seen his Aunt in Uncle in a badder mood then the one that they were constantly in. The neighbors all began to dislike them and some wanted Dudley and his gang punished by the law for all the things they did. Harry had learned to stay out of their way and not say a word about Dudley or even speak to him. Though Harry was no longer confined to his room, his still liked being in it. The results of his O.W.L.'s were coming out right after his birthday and he could not wait to get the results. Harry tried not to dwell on all the bad things that happened ot him this year but it was hard when he kept dreaming about seeing Sirius get killed by Bellatrix over and over again. It only fueled his anger to do something to her and his grief about falling into Voldemort's trap. if he hadn't believed the dream in the first place Sirius would never have been there and thus would never had died.  
Harry knew that it would be hard to get use to Sirius not being around anymore but he would not rest until his murder was avenged. Bellatrix would pay for killing Sirius just as Voldemort will pay for killing his parents. It's only in a matter of time will they get their just rewards for the crimes they have committed. Now that the Wizarding world knows that Voldemort has returned, Harry is bit happier and is no longer public enemy number one. Harry started at the mirror and looked at himself, is scar looked just as it always did but the rest of him was changing. Harry's voice was beginning to change and he was getting bigger. He began to get looks from girls as he took he walks and he rather liked it. Now after his first breakup Harry thought he was ready really start dating. Just then, Harry heard a tap on his window and an odd looking owl with a both tied around it's head was flying around it holing a letter addressed to him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry cautiously opened the window and let the owl in. He had never seen it before and he did not recognize the hand writing. It wasn't until he saw the name Luna Lovegood did he relax and open the letter.

Dear Harry I know it seams awkward, me writing to you and all but I supposed that you needed someone to talk to over the summer instead of your usual friends. You know Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Everyone could use a little variety, anyway my summer has been okay so far. My dad's newspaper is more successful than it has ever been. Getting a lot of subscriptions lately. He's very happy and considering that my mum's birthday is coming that's saying something. He usually mopes around the house or shuts himself in his room. Me, I buy a gift and a card for my mum. I knew it silly because she'll never get it but it helps me cope and I know that deep down she is out there somewhere watching over me. Well anyway I didn't write you to bore you but more to invite you to a party this weekend at my house. My birthday is this Saturday and my dad is finally letting me have a party now that I'm turning 15. I know it will be fun and it will be even funnier if you came. Ginny, Ron and Hermione have already gotten their invitations and they said yes. If you wanna come just send me a letter back with my owl Deedee and I'll tell you how o get to my house.

Sincerely love,  
Luna Lovegood

Harry folded up the letter with a mixture of happiness and guilt. He was happy about the party invite from Luna but guilty about his own mother. He unlike Luna did not even know his mother's birthday to even celebrate her memory. In fact, he did not know much about his mother at all accept that she was very smart and very kind person with red hair and green eyes. Harry wanted to know more about her but he did know how. He no longer had Sirius to turn to for information a sense of emptiness began to flood over Harry. He had lost someone very significant in his life. More so than even his own parents whom he doesn't remember. Harry slept badly that night and he kept hearing voices in his sleep. 'Come Harry, come and I'll show you.' The voice said but Harry did not know who it belonged to. 'Just come and you'll know.' the voice said as if it were answering his thoughts. Harry began to follow the voice and as he walked he ended up in Sirius old house standing in front of the family tree. The voice called to Harry again and he walked closer to it than stopped at a name. 'Yes Harry, now wake up and come to me'  
Just then Harry woke up and he went downstairs, picked up the phone, and dialed a number than Lupin picked up the phone. "Yes Harry is something wrong?" he asked

"Oh no I just wanted to see if Tonks was there, I need to speak with her." said Harry

"Sure Harry I'll go get her." said Lupin and he left. After a few moments Tonks answered the phone.

"Yes Harry I've been expecting your call." said Tonks

"How did you...?"

"Never you mind, just a bit of advanced magic." said Tonks "So you would like to know about your mother Lily?"

"Yes." said Harry "All I know is that she was smart, had red hair, green eyes and she was a Muggle born witch."

"Well I did not know you mother very personally but from what I heard she was a very kind and decent woman." said Tonks

"Well if you didn't know her how can you tell me about her?" Harry asked confused

"Oh I'm not going to tell you about Lily, I'm going to let Lily tell you about Lily?" said Tonks and Harry was silent for a moment.

"I'm not sure what you mean Tonks." said Harry

"I have your mother's diary and I'm going to give it to you." said Tonks

"What?" said Harry "How did you get my mum's dairy?"

"That's not important." said Tonks quickly "I'll send you the diary on your birthday, you know what, I'll send it to you now. Why wait for your birthday."

"Er okay." Said Harry

"So how have you been sense I last saw you?" Tonks asked

"I've been, okay." Said Harry "Things are pretty much normal here."

"That's good." said Tonks "Say are you going to Lovegoods party this Saturday? Ron, Hermione and Ginny are coming."

"Yeah I'm thinking about going." Said Harry

"Great." said Tonks "It will be your first visit to the Hollow."

"The what?" said Harry

"The Hollow, it's where your parents use to live and where Ms. Lovegood lives." Said Tonks

Harry did not know how to react to this. He would be going to the very village his parents had lived.

"is there any chance of me being able to visit my old house?" Harry asked and Tonks paused.

"I don't know Harry." said Tonks honestly "You should ask Remus, here he is."

"What is it Harry?" Lupin asked him "I would like to visit my old house in the Hollow." Said Harry "I'm going to be there for Luna Lovegood's party so I'm guessing the house wouldn't be too far from it."

Lupin was silent for a few moments.

"Harry," he started "Your parent's house was destroyed."

"I know that." Said Harry "But I still want to see it, please I have a right to don't I?"

"I suppose you're right but I'll run it by Dumbledore first before I give you my answer okay." Said Lupin

"Yeah okay." said Harry sadly. He really hated getting permission to do every little thing he wanted.

"Harry you know we care for you a lot and we are just trying to do what's in your best interest." said Lupin "We don't mean to run your life completely."

"Well that's what it feels like." Said Harry his frustration rising. "I feel like I have to ask permission to do everything. I can't even leave the neighborhood without asking someone and being followed by Aurors."

"Harry we do those things for you protection." Said Lupin

"Why can't I live like a normal 15 year old for once in my life?" Harry yelled and Lupin was silent.  
"Harry I don't want to have this conversation with you over the phone." Said Lupin

"Fine bye." Said Harry and he was about to hang up the phone but what Lupin said next made him stop.

"You should come here, now." "What?" said Harry 


	3. Chapter 3

"You should come here to Grimauld Place." Said Lupin

"How will I get there?" Harry asked but still not daring to believe it.

"Just have your stuff ready bye tomorrow morning okay?" Said Lupin

"Right." Said Harry "Bye."

"Bye Harry see you soon." Said Lupin and he hang up the phone.

Harry hung up the phone to then he jumped when he saw his Uncle Vernon staring at him, still in his pajamas.

"Why were you yelling at people on the phone at this hour?" his Uncle roared.

"Harry's just frustrated Vernon come and have some tea." said his Aunt Petunia who appeared behind him and walked into the kitchen. Vernon grunted than sat down at the kitchen table.

"The post in yet?" Vernon asked

"Should be." said Petunia "Harry."

"I know I'll get it." Said Harry and for a split second Harry could swear that Petunia had smiled at him. Harry did not understand the change in his Aunts behavior of him. Every sense last summer before he left to Grimauld Place Petunia had been acting strange. Harry got the newspaper and the post then handed it to his Uncle.

"Harry would you like some breakfast?" His Aunt Petunia asked and Harry stared at her. "Yes I'm talking to you."

"Er yes please." Said Harry and he sat down. Just then Dudley came in and his sat down next to his father.

Aunt Petunia gave Vernon some tea and biscuits, gave Harry a plate of toast, eggs, bacon, a glass of orange juice and then she handed Dudley a slice of watermelon and a glass of water.  
Dudley stared disgustedly at his breakfast as Harry stared at his in awe. 'Maybe she mixed up out a breakfast that's all.' Harry thought.

"Mum I think you made a mistake this is Harry's." said Dudley pushing it away from him.

"No Dudley you are wrong." said Petunia "You do not need to eat so much, you're on a diet and Harry here is like skin and bones. Eat up dear."

Harry ate slowly still not daring to believe it. Not only had Harry been given a decent breakfast but his aunt Petunia had called him 'dear'

Vernon was beginning to sense that something was wrong too because he stared at Petunia over the top of his newspaper.

"Er Petunia dear is something wrong?" Vernon asked

"No nothing." Said Petunia and she sat down and began to eat her breakfast.

Later that day Vernon had taken Dudley out to buy a new school uniform, he was getting too big for his old ones and Harry was in his room when his Aunt Petunia knocked on the door.

"Yes." Said Harry

"May I come in?" she asked

"Er yeah." Said Harry awkwardly and his aunt walked in and sat down on the chair next to his bed.

"Harry, I've been meaning to have a talk with you for sometime now." Said Petunia "Surely you've noticed the change in how I treat you. It's just that last week I received a letter from Dumbledore telling me what happened to you last term. I have to say that I am really sorry that you lost your God father. Though I never really liked him very much, he was obviously very kind to you."

"Wait you knew Sirius?" Harry asked amazed. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Just a little bit." Said Petunia "he'd come over with your father and his other friends. They even slept over for a weekend and your God father was so horrible to me. He mixed in some magical exploding cards with my normal ones and even put a hex on me that made my hair turn colors."

Harry suppressed a laughed at this and his aunt smiled.

"Harry I know I have never been the kind of aunt you deserved and I'm not proud of the way I treated you. It is now that I realize my faults. You are my nephew, my only sister's son and yet I treat you like some common dog." said Petunia sadly "I never gave you the love that you deserved but never got. You had lost your parents before you even got to know them which is something I can sort of relate to."

"What do you mean?" said Harry he had never seen his aunt be so open with him before and he could swear that she was on the verge of tears.

"My mother was pregnant with twins only years after Lily was born. A girl and a boy. My parents were going to name them after themselves, Helen and Harold. I was so excited about having a new brother and sister in the house. Your mother was driving me bonkers and I really did love babies. But I never got to spend much time with them after they were born for their were many complications and in the end, both children died at only 6 months old."

Petunia was crying now and Harry felt an odd urge to comfort her.

"I'm very sorry about you losing your brother and sister." Said Harry and his aunt nodded.

"Harry, I've been a horrible aunt to you for the past 14 years but that is going to change. I don't know about Vernon and your cousin but I will do everything within my power to make sure that you have a happy time while living with me especially during these dark times." Said Petunia

"Thank you.' said Harry "I really appreciate it." His aunt nodded and stood up.

"Your uncle and cousin should be here soon." Petunia said as she walked towards the door and opened it. "Oh and Harry, though I've never said it, I truly do love you. I just didn't know how to say it when I partly blamed you for taking my sister away. I know it was silly of me and quiet selfish. But whenever I looked at you, I saw your father and then I saw your mother in your eyes. I guess I hated your father because he took Lily away from me, just like God had taken away my brother and sister and sense you look just like your father I sort of hated you too. And I'm pretty sure you hate me."

"No I don't hate you." Said Harry earnestly as he stood up and walked over to her "I just hated they way you treated me, it was like I wasn't even related to you."

"Yes I know and I'm sorry." Said Petunia and she reached over and gave Harry a small and quick hug then said "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Aunt Petunia." Said Harry and his aunt gave him the first true smile he had ever seen on her face than she closed the door.

Harry walked back over to his bed smiling thinking for the first time that he could actually live happily here. Harry looked over at Hedwig's cage and saw Luna's owl Deedee making him remember to send the letter to her.

Harry pulled out a parchment and quill and began to write.

Dear Luna Hello Luna this is Harry and I would love to come to your party. Oh and by the way, I like your owl.

Love,  
Harry J.

Harry folded up the letter stuck it in an envelope than let Deedee out of the cage and handed it to her. Harry then crossed over to the window than opened it. "Try to get there as fast as you can." Harry said to her and she hooted than flew out of the window.  
Harry closed the window after her and went back to bed.  
Harry slept peacefully that night.

The next morning, Harry woke up extra early because he heard some noise coming from downstairs. Harry got up and walked slowly and quietly into the kitchen where he saw his aunt petunia cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Aunt Petunia." Said Harry

"Oh Good morning Harry, did you sleep alright?" she asked

"Yes very nice actually." Said Harry smiling

"That's good." Said Petunia "Sit down, breakfast will be served soon."

Harry nodded than sat down at his usual seat and waited.  
"Aunt Petunia?"

"Yes?" she said

"I was wondering if you could tell me about my mother, how her life was away from Hogwarts." Said Harry and Petunia stopped cooking. She was silent for a moment than she spoke.

"Your mother and I were pretty close actually. Sense the death of the twins she and I began to hang out more and she drove me less bonkers than usual. I truly did love your mother very much and she was the only sister I had left. But then after she got accepted to Hogwarts, I hardly saw her and she changed so much. By the time she was 15, she and I barely said a kind word to each other. When I found out that she was marrying that wizard James Potter, I panicked. I knew that if she did marry him, I'd probably never see her again. But instead of making sure that she knew that I did love her and that I wanted to come to the wedding, when she came over to tell mum and dad I called her a freak and that she and her freak husband can go and have freak kids together and that she was no sister of mine. That was the last thing I ever said to your mother and the last time I ever saw her alive." Said Petunia who was crying freely now. Harry stood up, got a napkin from the table and gave it to her.

"Thank you Harry." Said Petunia and she wiped her tears. Just then Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley walked in. 

"Something the matter Petunia?" said Vernon noticing her tears. Then he looked at Harry "What did he do to you?"

"It wasn't him Vernon, let's just have some breakfast." said Petunia and everyone sat down. Today Petunia had made waffles, eggs and sausages.

"Mum?" said Dudley

"Yes you can have some Dudley." said Petunia and Dudley deg into his food.

After breakfast Harry went up stairs to start packing his things. He would have told Petunia that he was leaving but his Uncle Vernon and Dudley had walked in. He'd chat with her later. Harry thought he'd get started on his homework. He had an essay on Morgana and Merlin for Binns. He went to his book shelf and pulled out A History of Magic and the 5th year History book, a piece of parchment and quill than set it down on his desk and began to write.  
Harry was halfway through with his essay when he heard some noise coming from downstairs. It sounded like His Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were arguing again but this time, they were arguing at each other.

"Dudley is the way he is because he thinks that we are naïve and clueless which we were for the past few years." Said Petunia

"Dudley is the way he is because of that freak child Harry." Roared Uncle Vernon

"Don't you dare blame Harry for the way Dudley has become. Harry had nothing to do with it." Yelled Petunia "and if you call Harry a freak again I swear…"

"What is wrong with you Petunia, why are you so suddenly nice to Harry?" Vernon demanded

"Because he is my nephew. My last know living relative." Cried Petunia

"You didn't seam to care before." Said Vernon

"That's because I was being stupid. I thought things like normality and standing among people was important but it's not. Family is the most important thing. And family comes first." Said Petunia

"So I'm not family?" Vernon demanded.

"No you are my husband." Said petunia "My naïve, bigoted and fat stupid husband and I wish I never married you."

There was silence. Then Vernon spoke in barely a whisper. 


	5. Chapter 5

"You what?" he said 

"I wish I never married you." Petunia repeated. "You took me away from mymother and father and made me swear to never contact my 'freak sister' while I was married to you. I thought I was doing the right thing because I loved you and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Because of you I never got to make up with Lily, never got to say I'm sorry, never got to say goodbye." Harry heard her sob and he knew that she was now crying. He walked out of his room and ran downstairs to her. She was sitting on the living room chair crying with her face in her hands. Harry walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled appreciatively at him.

"Well if you're so sorry you married me." Vernon started "Maybe we shouldn't be married anymore."

Petunia's head shot up quickly than she stared menacingly at him. "Fine, I want a divorce!"

Just then Harry heard a popping noise and Lupin appeared in the living room. Vernon jumped back and Petunia just started at him.

"Harry is something wrong?" Lupin asked as he looked at the tears on Petunia's face.

"Aunt Petunia this is Remus Lupin." Said Harry

"yes I remember you," said Petunia standing up "You used to come over with James and Sirius, yes the nice and quiet one."

Lupin smiled and Vernon went red with anger.

"What is he doing here?" he demanded

"He's here for me, I'm living earlier than expected." Said Harry more to his Petunia than Vernon "I'll go get my stuff."

Harry started to leave but Remus stopped him.

"I'll get it." He said and he pulled out his wand and said "Teleportis Pagartus. There, you things are already at Grimmauld Place now. Lets go."

"Wait." Harry said and he turned to his Aunt Petunia and took her hand.  
"Come with us."

'What?" said Remus and Petunia together.

"I said you should come with us. You don't have much to stay for anymore." Said Harry looking to Vernon

"I guess you're right." said Petunia sadly "But what about Dudley?"

"I think that Dudley would rather stay with me than go with you to some freak place." Snarled Vernon. Petunia just stared at him than she turned to Harry.

"Let's go." She said

Remus looked as though he were doing some quick thinking than he shook his head.

"Are we taking Floo Powder?" Harry asked

"No." said Remus "Your Aunt might get lost and the Floo Network is currently off line. I have another method. A teleportation spell. Take my hands and repeat after me Harry, "Teleportis Thrices bodicus."

"Teleportis Thrices bodicus." Said Harry and he felt himself lift off the ground, spin very fast than everything turned black. Then without warning, he was dropped to the ground.

Remus and Petunia were still standing. Harry stood up and started at him.

"It always happens on your first time." Said Remus smiling slightly

"Then how come my Aunt is still standing?" Harry asked but before Remus could answer, he heard a female voice scream.

"What's this, a Muggle in my house? A filthy common Muggle in MY HOUSE!"

Harry knew that voice well. It was none other than the portrait of Sirius's mother.

"Shut up you old hag." Said Tonks who appeared in the room "Or I'll blast you off the wall. Oh who are you?"

"Tonks this is my Aunt Petunia, Petunia this is Nymphadora Tonks, but you can just call her Tonks." Said Harry

"Oh um Hello Tonks." Said Petunia awkwardly

"Come Petunia, I'll show you to where you will be sleeping." Said Remus taking her hand and leading her up stairs.

"What's going on ,what's that horrible Aunt of yours doing here?" Tonks asked and Harry told her the whole story.

"Oh my." Said Tonks "I never thought I'd feel sorry for your Aunt Petunia."

"Did you know her?" Harry asked

"Unfortunately yes." Said Tonks. Harry frowned at this. "Your Aunt maybe nice now but she wasn't always. Before I went to Hogwarts, I attended the same Primary School as Petunia and she was so mean to me and my friends, just because she was older than us. I was just a first year when she graduated. She was a Prefect you know. She made fun of myhair."

"Well children can be cruel." Said Dumbledore who appeared in the house making Harry jump.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well children can be cruel." Said Dumbledore who appeared in the house making Harry jump.

"Hello there Harry, how's your summer so far?" Dumbledore asked kindly

"Interesting." Said Harry "I didn't know you were here?"

"Oh I just got here, came by to speak with your Aunt about an important matter." Said Dumbledore and just then Remus came back down the stairs.

"Ah Dumbledore you're here." Said Remus "She's up stairs, I magicked some of her stuff from home so she can have something to wear."

"Good idea Remus." Said Dumbledore "I'll be up there in a sec to talk to her."

"Can't it wait for a while." Remus asked "She's been through a lot today?"

"Yes I understand that Remus but this is important." Said Dumbledore firmly

"What's it about?" Harry asked

"I'm sure she'll tell you after I've spoken to her." Said Dumbledore "Remus, get Harry settled in his room and Tonks can fix Miss. Evans some lunch."

Tonks looked incredulously at Dumbledore than left the room.

As Harry and Remus walked up stairs to find him a room, Harry wondered how long Petunia would be here.

"Remus?" said Harry

"Yes Harry?"

"How long will my aunt be staying here?"

"For as long as she wants." Said Remus pleasantly

"And you're okay with that?" harry asked

"Of course I'm okay though it's not my choice for this house is legally yours." Said Remus and Harry stopped walking. "What is it?"

"This house is mine?' Harry asked

"Yes." Said Remus "I'm guessing Sirius didn't get a chance to tell you but he had a will written out and everything that is legally his will go to you. For now it's in Dumbledore's hands but when you're older enough this house is yours."

Harry though about living here and he was happy until he thought of how miserable Sirius had been living here.

"Don't worry Harry you'll be fine here and its not like you'll be alone." Said Remus and he opened a door and lead Harry in. "This is Sirius's old room."

Harry walked in the dark and cold room. The bed was large and had a canopy. There was a seat attached at the bottom of the window, a large wardrobe and a writing desk.

"It's not much but once you open the windows and curtains it will look less…"

Haunted." Said harry finishing his sentence.

"I was going to say dark but haunted works too." Said Remus smiling

"My first order of business when I get this house will be to blast Sirius' mum off the wall." Said Harry "And put Sirius back on the family tree."

Remus didn't say anything, he just nodded and left the room.

Harry noticed that his things were in front of the bed so he began to unpack. When he was about to put his closed in the wardrobe he found a large portrait on the door of the wardrobe. It was of 4 people Harry recognized right away, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. On the back of it, the word Marauders was written. Harry saw his father wave at him and then miraculously, the picture spoke. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey there boy, are you related to me?" the picture of James asked and Harry with a bolt of excitement answered.

"Yes I am." Said Harry

"Cool." Said James

"So why are you in my house?" Sirius asked him

"I er, I came with er Dumbledore." Said Harry saying the first name that came to his mind.

"So you're a Potter?" James said and Harry nodded.

"I'm Harry Potter." Said Harry

"Oh, you're Harry Potter?" said Peter and Harry blinked. How did they know his name?

"The real Sirius has spoken a lot about you." Said James "He was going to give this here bewitched picture of us to you for your birthday but I haven't seen him in a while, has something happened to him?"

Harry wanted so badly to tell his father the truth but he just couldn't bring himself to say the words "Sirius is dead" especially with a teen version of Sirius staring right at him.

"Oh, no Sirius is fine, he's just been busy." Said Harry

"So you're my son?" said James and Harry nodded "Wow you're like a splitting image of me."

"Except for the eyes, he has Evans's eyes." Said Remus

"I still can't believe she married you Padfoot." Said Sirius "I always though she hated you."

"But you liked her didn't you dad, you used to write her initials everywhere." Said Harry and James turned a bit red.

"How did know about that?" James asked suspiciously

"Oh er well that's another story." said Harry "having to do with Snape."

"Snape?" said his father and Harry could see the malice in his face. "Sirius told me how he treats you, I swear if I ever get my hands on him…"

But Harry never got to hear what came next for Dumbledore had opened the door.

"Hello Harry, your aunt would like a word with you." He said and Harry nodded, closing the wardrobe door.

Harry walked out of Sirius's room and followed Dumbledore to wear his aunt was. She was sitting on the bed with her hands in her lap looking very nervous.

"I'll leave you two alone." Said Dumbledore and he closed the door behind Harry

"Come Harry, I think you should be sitting for this." Said his aunt and Harry sat down next to her. "There is something of great importance I have been meaning to tell you. You remember me telling you about my lost twin siblings' well I failed to tell you that I also had an elder sister by the name of Daffodil. She was never called that though, everyone called her either Dil or Jinks."

"Jinks?" Harry repeated "Why was she called that?"

"Well my elder sister had a lot of problems and extremely bad luck, very clumsy and forgetful and on top of it all she was also dyslexic." Said Petunia sadly

"What happened to her?" Harry asked

"To tell you the truth I don't know, no one knows." Said Petunia Harry looked confused "Harry my sister ran away from home at 16 and no one had heard from her sense."

"What why?" Harry asked

"She was frustrated and angry. Extremely jealous of Lily because she got to go to Hogwarts." Said Petunia, Harry thought for a moment about what she said and then he started at his aunt. "Yes Harry Jinks was a witch but because of her problems she was unable to go to Hogwarts. Mum and dad thought it a bad idea because she'd be completely alone out there and Jinks wouldn't be able to handle it. A few years later, Jinks got a bit out of control. Her powers as a witch were growing but she had no control over them. She acted quiet madly and my parents contacted Dumbledore and asked if she could get private magic tutoring so that she would be able to control her powers. Everything was fine for the first year but then Lily got a letter in the mail to go to Hogwarts and mum and dad said that she could go. They said that Lily was smart, strong, a fast learner and independent and that she'd make it at Hogwarts. What my parents were unknowingly saying about Jinks was that she was weak, incompetent, stupid and a slow learner. As you could probably tell Jinks did not take this lightly. She was angry at Lily for getting to go to Hogwarts and resentful of my parents of letting her. Then one day she just got up and left without a goodbye just a letter saying I will no longer be an embarrassment to the family for I am leaving and will never return."

"Oh my." Said Harry "That's so sad." 


	8. Chapter 8

"I really miss my sister." Said Petunia

Harry felt so sorry for his aunt, having losing all her siblings like that must have been horrible. But then Harry had a thought. How could Harry's mom and her elder sister be witches but his aunt Petunia not.  
Harry looked up at her and she took a deep breath than said

"You have a question for me don't you?" she said and Harry nodded

"Are you a witch too?" Harry asked. Petunia was silent for a long time and then she nodded.

"Yes Harry I am a witch." Said Petunia

"But why…?"

"Why keep it a secret, why hate magic so much, why not go to Hogwarts when I was accepted?" said Petunia "Because I was afraid of magic and I partly hated it for what it had done to Jinks. I did not want to end up mad like her. I thought that the magic made my sister the way she was but it was because she was born prematurely. But at that age I didn't understand what that meant. I just hated magic and everything to do with it."

"And is that when you started to drift from my mother?" Harry asked

"Yes." Said Petunia "Your mother loved magic and she loved her powers. I did everything to stamp out the magic in me and I gained control over powers, so much that I doubt I even have them anymore."

"I have one more question." Said Harry and Petunia nodded "I was just wondering how two Muggles could give birth to 3 witches; I bet the twins were witch and wizard too?"

"I'm pretty sure they were too." Said Petunia "And to answer you question…my mother and father were…were no Muggles."

"What?" said Harry, Harry had always believed that his mother was Muggle born. "But I thought my mum was Muggle born?

"In a way she was." Said Petunia and Harry looked confused "You see what no one except me and Dumbledore knows is that my mother and father were squibs."

"Squibs?" repeated Harry stunned.

"Yes squibs." said Petunia "My mother was named Helen Moiré McIndoe and my father Harold Weasley Evans."

"Weasley?" breathed Harry "My Grandfather was a Weasley, a Weasley of the Wizarding family?"

"Yes born a squib." Said Petunia

Harry couldn't believe this; he was related to the Weasley's."

"My father was Arthur Weasley's uncle which makes you Arthur's Great Nephew I believe." Said Petunia

"Which makes his kids my cousins." Said Harry and Petunia nodded

"This is just…I can't…why didn't anyone tell me?" Harry demanded

"You should know why I didn't tell you before now as for Dumbledore I'm sure he had his reasons." Said Petunia

"Of course he always does." Said Harry angrily "He always has a reason for keeping things from me as if I didn't have the right to know."

"Harry I know you hate being kept in the dark but all that is going to change now."

"Yeah sure." said Harry standing up.

"Wait Harry I have one more thing to tell you Harry." Said Petunia and Harry turned around. "Sense I am going to be staying with you and I am your legal guardian I think that I should learn how to protect you better."

"What do you mean?" said Harry

"From now on, I will be taking magic lessons from your friend Remus Lupin."

"What?' said Harry

"I'm going to be getting magic lessons from Remus Lupin." She repeated. "I'm of course afraid of learning magic. Nothing will change that. Magic took away so many people from me. But in order for me to prevent anyone else from dying. I'm going to try my best as long remus agrees to teach me." 

"I'm sure he will." Said Harry "What about Vernon, will you really divorce him or just stay here?"

"Well Dumbledore has come up with a most ingenious plan." Said Petunia "He is going to magically get us divorced and modify Vernon and Dudley's memories so they won't remember anything about witches and wizards and Hogwarts."

"So we may never see them again huh?" said Harry and Petunia sighed sadly

"I'm going to get some sleep, see you later Harry." Said petunia laying down on the bed.

"Bye." Said Harry and he left and went downstairs to search for Remus. He was in the drawing room with Dumbledore and they were talking about Petunia.

"I would like to help Ms. Evans but I'm not much of a private teacher and there is of course my condition." Said Remus

"Remus I have full confidence in your abilities and your 'condition' will not be a problem." Said Dumbledore

"I'm sorry Professor I can't do it, why not Tonks?" Remus suggested.

"No I don't think so." Said Tonks who appeared in the room. "You'll need someone who is just as much of a stick in the butt as her and will not be soft like Remus."

"Snape." Said Tonks and Remus together. Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"I suppose that wouldn't be a bad idea." Said Dumbledore "I'll go see him now and ask him about it." There was a strange popping noise and Dumbledore disappeared. 


	9. Chapter 9

Snape was in his in office going over notes when a tall woman with black hair, marble like black eyes, and a very stunning figure walked in and sat down on Snape's desk. She looked about 25. Snape looked up angrily at her. "Sable, could you please get off my desk I am trying to work." He said

"Work, work, work, all you do is work." Said Sable "Why won't you give me a tour of Hogsmeade?"

"Because I have more important things to do." Snapped Snape

"Oh Sev can we please for just an hour or so?" Sable pleaded

Snape sighed heavily and he stood up.

"Yes!." Said Sable jumping up.

"You are aware that you are acting like a child?" said Snape

"Yes but it helps me keep my sanity." Said Sable

"If you say so." Said Snape and Sable frowned. Snape was happy to have Sable here. He could be himself around her and she never judged him.

"Where do you want to go first?" Snape asked

"Doesn't matter as long as it's with you big brother." Said Sable and she left the office. 'I'm going to change, be right back. Hey Professor Dumbledore."

"Hello there Sable." Said Dumbledore and he walked into the office.

"Hello Severus.' Said Dumbledore

"Headmaster." Said Snape "I did not expect you back so soon."

"I won't be long I just wanted to talk to you about Harry's aunt Petunia." Said Dumbledore

"Oh?" said Snape and Dumbledore told him the whole story.

"This is a very touching story Headmaster but what does this have to do with me?" said Snape

"Well sense Petunia is a witch and will be living at Grimmauld Place, I think it only fitting that she learn magic." Said Dumbledore "I was thinking about someone to teach her and you came up."

"Me?" repeated Snape stunned. "Why me, why not Lupin or Tonks?"

"Lupin was afraid that he being a werewolf would only frighten her and Tonks knows Petunia personally and does not like her very much."

"And why do you think I could do it?"

"Well you have no emotional problems with Petunia and you would be a fair teacher." Said Dumbledore

"How about Sable or McGonagall?"

"McGonagall is busy with another task and Sable is a bit too… well she's quiet intelligent but a bit too immature. I don't expect Petunia will take her seriously."

"That I agree with you on." Said Snape "She has the maturity of 13 year old girl."

"Well it's settled then, you will teach Misses Evans. When will be the best time to send her?" Dumbledore asked

"Tomorrow afternoon." Said Snape "I'll need time to prepare."

"Perfect I'll tell her. Good day Severus." Said Dumbledore and he left.  
Shortly afterwards Sable came back in dressed in the latest witch fashions.

"I'm ready to go." She said brightly

"I've changed my mind I can't go. Far too much work to do, why don't you ask the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Hardbroom?" said Snape and Sable smirked. "What is it?"

"Professor Hardbroom isn't the most social person. She's too cold. Hasn't said more then 5 words to me in the past 2 weeks." Said Sable "All the other Professors are calling her Ice Woman."

"Well then you could warm her up." Said Snape and he sat back down at his desk.  
Sable looked affronted than she walked towards the door. "Fine I'll go warm up Professor Ice Woman and when I'm done with her I'll send her in here to warm you up Professor Ice Man." Said Sable haughtily and she stormed out. 


	10. Chapter 10

Professor Shiva Stone Hardbroom was in her offices making up lessons for her classes. Her long whitish blond hair with its black tips swept the desk. Her green eyes sparkled behind her glasses and her face was hard and she was writing with her new feathered quill in her left hand which had weird markings on it, sort of like a tattoo. Then Professor Snape?s annoying little sister walked in.

"Something you want Ms. Snape?" she said not looking at her.

"I er, I was er I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me." Said Sable "It?s very nice out, not too hot."

Shiva looked intently at her. The girl was trying to be genuinely nice to her unlike the other female Professors who never invited her anywhere or even tried to stir up a conversation with her. They all must have thought she was a snob and that?s not surprising considering she had to go through the same thing when she went to school here. She preferred to be alone and all the other girls took that as snobby ness. Though Sable Snape was very annoying and often acted quiet childish, she was very intelligent and nice.

"Why do want to go with me, why didn?t you ask Professor Sinistra or somebody else?" Shiva suspiciously asked and Sable turned a bit red and looked uncomfortable.

"Well I just thought?well you?re always. Oh forget it, I?ll just go alone." Said Sable sadly and she started to leave.

"Wait, I?ll go with you." said Shiva surprising both of them.

"Really." Said Sable her face lighting up "Great lets go."

?Why do I feel like I?m really going to regret this? Shiva said to herself as she left her office with Sable.

Harry went back to Sirius?s room and opened the wardrobe door.

"Hey you?re back and I was beginning to think that you had forgotten about us." Said Sirius and the others laughed

"What kept you?" James asked

"My aunt Petunia." Said Harry and James and Sirius both put their fingers in their mouths and said "Yuck."

"Why is that old bat in my house?" Sirius asked

"It?s a long story." Said Harry

"Well we?ve got all century." Said Sirius

"No really I?m not in the mood right now." Said Harry

"Is something wrong?" Remus asked

"Everythings er, it?s er?"

"Yeah what?" said James "Is big Sirius giving you a hard time or is it me. Did you run away from home or something?"

"No." said Harry feeling very sad. He couldn?t explain why he was so sad. There he was talking to his dad for the first time and yet he felt so empty.

"Come on tell old Uncle Siri." Said Sirius and that did it. 4 weeks of holding in his pain finally came out and Harry was crying. Crying about Sirius for the first time sense he died. Sirius was the closet?s thing he had to a father and now he?s gone. Unlike with his real father Harry actually knew Sirius and could remember everything about him. Harry felt so ashamed about crying in front of his father that he closed the door without saying a word and collapsed on the bed.

Sable and Shiva walked all around Hogsmeade stopping at the best shops and buying a few things. While able bought clothes, Shiva was buying a few potion ingredients at another store.

"What cha buying?" said Sable who appeared next to her making Shiva jump and nearly drop the potion bottle on the floor.

"Oops, sorry didn?t mean to scare ya." Said Sable

"yes and I?m sure you don?t mean to be annoying but there you are." Said Shiva and Sable looked sad. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hi all, thank you for reading my fanfic. I'm sorry about the ?s everywhere. The version of word that I was using did that i didn't have the time to go in and re write everything. I think for the most part i have gotten rid of them.  
I thought I would give you all run down of all the new characters I have added just so you don't get confused.

Daffodil Sable Snape Shiva Stone Hardbroom Luxor Hardbroom (You'll meet him later)  
Alana Lynne Snape (you met her later)  
Sile Robin Snape (You'll meet her later)  
Wyndy (you'll meet her later)  
Zariah (You'll meet her later)

Anyway back to the story and again, thank for reading.  
Please stop by my website. It's in my profile.

"Yes and I'm sure you don't mean to be annoying but there you are." Said Shiva and Sable looked sad. "Sorry, I'm sure you know I'm not the nicest person alive."

"Really? No you joking right?" said Sable sarcastically and Shiva smirked.

"You can be major pain sometimes but I'll take you over being alone anytime." Said Shiva

"You sound like my brother." Said Sable "He's as cold as Antarctica but he's nice to me sometimes."

Shiva gave a weak smile and didn't say anything. She had heard people saying that she was a female Snape but she didn't believe it until now. She found Snape sexy in hopeless romantic slash loner slash bad childhood kind of way. He had abused child written all over him and he must have suffered a loss in his adult life or some very thraumatic experience to make him the way he was. It explained why Shiva was the way she was.

"Lets go to the Three Broomsticks?" Sable suggested and after Shiva finished buying her stuff they left and head for the Three Broomsticks.

"I'll have the witch's temple with pink umbrella." Said Sable to Madame Rosemerta

"Okay and what will you have Mrs. Hardbroom?" Madame Rosemerta asked

"I'll have a Vampyre's Wiskey with a splash of burban." Said Shiva

"Strong drink." Said Madame Rosemerta and she walked away.

"So Ms. Snape tell me more about your brother." Shiva asked eager to know more.

"Can you please not call me that?" said Sable

"What? Ms Snape?" Shiva asked incredulisly and Sable shook her head. "But that's your name?"

"It's my last name." Sable corrected "And I hate being called it. People say Misses Snape like I'm married to him or something. Just call me Sable."

"Fine Sable, tell me about your brother." Said Shiva

"Well like I said he's a very cold person but very smart. Can be kind when he needs to be and is very dependable." Said Sable

"No I mean him, personally. Is he married?" Shiva asked and Sable raised eyebrows at her then sighed. "No my brother is no longer married."

"What do you mean by no longer?" Shiva asked

Harry was still crying when he heard the door of the room open and Remus poked his head in.

"harry is something wrong?" Remus asked coming in and closing the door.

"Not something everything." wailed Harry "nothing seams to go right in my life. My life sucks and is completely unfair. I wish Voldemort had killed me all those years ago so that my mother would still be alive."

"No, no Harry don't say that?" said Remus "You mother sacrificed herself for you because she loved you. Would you rather her have lived alone for 15 years without you and James? Knowing that she could have saved you but instead she saved herself. She would have been miserable."

"And you think that this solitary existence is fun for me?" said Harry

"Harry." Sighed Remus

"Please Remus I just want to be alone." Said Harry and Remus nodded than left. Harry sat up and walked over to the wardrobe and opened it.

"Harry are you okay?" James asked

"Yeah I'm fine I just heard someone calling me and I had to go." Harry lied

"Then why were you crying?" Sirius asked and Harry didn't answer.

"Come on guys he obviously doesn't want to talk about it." Said Remus

"I think I'm going to go to sleep." Said Harry

"Wait Harry we have a surprise for you, something that may cheer you up." Said James and James looked to something that was not shown on the picture and yelled. "Evans, yo Evans come er."

Harry's heart gave a huge bound as a short dark red headed woman with green eyes appeared in the photo.

"What do you want Potter?" she asked

"To introduce you to our son." Said James "Harry J. Potter."

Lily blinked than stared at Harry. "He certainly looks like your son." Said Lily

"But he has your eyes." Said James

"Come a little closer." Said Lily and Harry bent his head forward. "He does have my eyes."

Harry smiled and she smiled back.

"He looks about our age, how old are you?" Lily asked

"I'm 15, I'll be 16 on July 31." Said Harry

"Hey that's my father's birthday." Said Lily "Maybe that's why I named you after him."

"I thought my Grandfather's name was Harold?" said Harry

"Oh it is but Harry is short for Harold." Said Lily

Harry looked at Lily and grinned. He suddenly felt complete. Here he as talking to his parents as if he'd gone back in time to when they were teens. Then Harry had a sudden thought.

"Say Lily I mean mum, do you have any other siblings besides Petunia?" Harry asked and the smile that was on Lily's face faded away. "I'm sorry; do you not want to talk about it?"

"It's okay Harry I don't mind." said Lily "I have 3 sisters and one brother, the twins Harold and Helen, and my elder sisters, Petunia and Daffodil."

"Daffodil?" said James and Sirius together

"Yes her name was Daffodil." said Lily staring at them "Got a problem with is Sirius Melvin Black?"

"No, none at all." Said Sirius uneasily

"Melvin?" said Peter laughing and Sirius balled up his fist as if he were going to punch him and Peter stopped laughing.

"What happened to them?" said Harry

"Well the twins died when I was just a child and Daffodil…" Lily stopped and Harry saw a tear slide down her face and Harry felt a pang of guilt in his gut.

"No mum stop, you don't have to go on, I know what happened, I was just seeing if were true." Said Harry

"Who told you?" Lily asked

"Petunia."

"The only sister I have left is the one that hates me." Said Lily sadly

"No she doesn't hate you she just hates how magic has changed you." Said Harry and he couldn't believe that he was actually sticking up for his Aunt Petunia.

"I suppose I have changed a lot." Said Lily earnestly and just then Harry heard his name being called from downstairs.

"Oh that's Tonks, I think lunch is ready." Said Harry

"Okay well bye Harry, come talk to us again." Said Lily

"Yeah don't be a stranger." Said James

"I won't." said Harry smiling and he closed the door. 


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sure you are all wondering about the whole diary thing and what it has to do with the story. Don't worry, it will come into play soon.

After eating lunch Harry was heading back to his room when tonks called him back.

"A letter from Luna Lovegood just came for you." She said handing him the letter.

Harry nodded than continued back to his room. He sat down on the bed than opened it.

"Dear Harry,

I can?t wait for the party; it?s going to great with all my friends there. Everyone from the old DA club will be there as well as a few others. Even Cho and her sneak of a friend will be there. Anyway to get to the Hollow you have to use a teleportation spell. The Floo Network is still not working. Ask an adult how to do it so you don?t get lost. My address is 1313 Widdershins Pl. The Hollow.

See you there.

Love from Luna

Harry folded up the letter than muttered "Cho?s going to be there."

"Who?s Cho?" said a voice from the wardrobe and Harry smiled than got up and opened it.

"Cho is this girl I think I used to like." Said Harry

"You think you used to like?" said Lily confused

"It?s a long and involved story.? Said Harry "let?s just say she wasn?t the girl I thought she was. I mean she was nice just a bit too?too?"

"Clingy?" said Sirius and lily hit him in the shoulder.

"Yeah kinda but it was more because she was so emotional. She almost always has tears in her eyes. She even cries when she?s happy."

"Yeah well girls a like that sport." Said James and Lily hit him too and the other guys laughed.

"She?s also unnecessarily jealous of my best friend Hermione Granger." Said Harry and James raised eyebrows at him

"Your best friend is a girl and your girl friend is jealous. That?s natural Harry." Said Lily

"Yeah but I don?t think of Hermione in that way. My other best friend Ron does. He?s liked her for awhile now but he?s just too chicken to do anything about it." Said Harry

"Yeah well guys are like that." Said Lily "So do you still like Cho?"

"Yeah kinda but we didn?t part on good terms. We sort of had an argument and I called her a cry baby, just not in those words." Said Harry

"Well Harry it looks like you have a delima on your hands." Said James

"So what did you mean by ?Cho?s going to there, Cho?s going to be where?" Lily asked

"Oh at my friend Luna?s birthday party and speaking of birthday?s I didn?t get her present. Be right back." Said Harry and he closed the door.

Harry hadn?t anticipated seeing Cho at the party but right now that was the least of his worries, he needed to get a gift for Luna.

Harry went back downstairs to Tonks who watching something on the television.

"Hey how did you get the TV to work?" Harry asked

"Just a little magic." Said Tonks "I?m watching my favorite game show, Which Witch is Which."

"Okay I just wanted to ask you if you know what I should get Luna Lovegood for her birthday." Said Harry and he sat down next to Tonks.

"Hmm, well from what I?ve heard about her she?s a quiet interesting person." Said Tonks

"By interesting you mean weird." Said Harry and Tonks smiled.

"How about a pet of some sort." Tonks suggested "Something nice and girly but just weird enough for Luna."

"That's a great idea thanks Tonks." said Harry jumping up "I?ll go look in my book Fantastic Beast and Where to find them."

Harry ran back up stairs to find his book and he started looking at the many different magical animals.

What do you mean by no longer?" Shiva asked

"He was married a very long time ago." Said Sable

"How long?" Shiva asked

"I was still in Hogwarts when they were they got engaged." Said Sable

"Were they in love?" Shiva asked

"They were." said Sable "I went to the wedding, probably the only blood relative there."

"What do you mean what about your parents?" Shiva asked

"They completely disapproved of the match and they did not want to be there." Said Sable sadly

"What happened to Snape and his wife, why aren?t they together now?"

"Well only 3 months after the wedding, Sev's wife Aronia was pregnant with twin girls. But what Severus did not know at the time was that Aronia?s family has a history of heart problems." Said Sable "Long story short, during labor, Aronia had a heart gave out and she died."

"Oh my God." Shiva whispered.

"Sev was devastated. Didn't talk to anyone for weeks. He just shut himself up in his room with the twins."

"What happened to the twins?" Shiva asked

"Well Sev loved the girls but he really couldn?t take care of them by himself so he gave them to me." Said Sable

"But weren't you still in school?" said Shiva

"No by then I was at the end of my Seventh year and U went to live with my best friend Dillian and she helped me raise the girls."

"What are they?re names?"

"Alana and Sile (Shee-lah)." Said Sable "I put them both in a private magic school but sense I now live at Hogwarts they will start going here."

"How does your brother feel about it?"

"He's happy." Said Sable "He hardly gets to see them because either they were in school or he was in school. But now he?ll get to see them everyday."

"how do the girls feel about it?" asked Shiva and sable sighed.

"I wish they were happier about it." Said Sable "They have always known why my brother gave them to me but that doesn't change the fact that they don't like him all that much. They are supposed to be coming here in two days with my friend."

"How old are they?"

"They are turning 16 on December 31." Said Sable and Shiva?s eyes widened.

"They're mum died on New Years Eve?" Said Shiva

"Hmm." Said Sable "But they have come to terms with it. They celebrate their birthday and they honor they're mother?s life and thank her for bringing them into this world."

"But do you ever wonder about them, mentally?" Shiva asked

"Oh yes of course." Said Sable "I?ll be damned if they become cold and depressed like their father. I think what my brother needs right now is for someone to come and warm up that cold tortured heart of his."

Shiva didn't say anything but she was thinking about being that someone.

Harry found an odd creature called a Farris, which was a cross between a fairy and a dragonfly. His next task was to buy it.

Harry went down to search for Remus and he found him driking a smoking goblet. His face was screwed up and it looked like the substance was not very tasty.

"Er Remus?"

"Ah Hello Harry." Said Remus smiling as he put the Goblet down.

"What is that?" Harry said pointing to the Goblet.

"Wolfsbane Potion." Said Remus

"You still take that stuff?" harry asked amazed.

"I still have to." Said Remus

"Snape isn't here is he?" Harry asked suddenly and Remus smiled.

"No Harry Professor Snape isn't here. Tonks makes it for me." Said Remus "Is there something you wanted?"

"Oh yes I was wondering how I could hold of a Farris." Said Harry "I wanted to get one for Luna?s birthday."

"Hmm." Said Remus "I don't know maybe you should ask Tonks."

"Ask Tonks what?" said Tonks who appeared in the room.

"I found a pet for Luna." Said Harry to her "A Farris but I don?t know how to get one."

"No problem." Said Tonks and she took out her wand. "Apracticus tatikus Farris." A jet a pink light erupted from Tonks wand and in mid air a ball of light appeared. It grew bigger and 6 wings sprung out of it, than the ball fell to the floor and flapping it's wings to stay aflight, was a pink haired, 6 winged 6 inched little creature."

"Harry this is a Farris." Said Tonks pointing to the creature. "And what's your name?" she asked it.

"Wyndy." Said the Farris in a very squeaky voice. 


	13. Chapter 13

Here's some more. Enjoy

The next day Petunia got up early to leave for Hogwarts. She wasn't too happy about being taught magic by a stranger and she didn't like the things she had been told about Snape. But she wanted to learn magic and Dumbledore said that he would be a formidable teacher.  
"I am ready to take my leave." Said Petunia to Dumbledore with her luggage in hand.  
"Perfect." Said Dumbledore "We're just waiting to for Harry"  
"Oh is he coming with us?" Petunia asked "Yes." Said Dumbledore "Harry will take you to Diagon Alley in London to buy your self a wand and proper witch attire and you will meet at the Leaky Cauldron"  
Just then Harry came running down the stairs with the Farris Wyndy flying behind him.  
"What's that thing behind you?" Petunia asked "It's a Farris, her name is Wyndy and she insists on following me until I give her to my friend Luna." Said Harry "Farris's can be annoying but they a great companions." Said Dumbledore "If you say so." Said Harry as he tried to ignore Wyndy's high pitched singing.  
"So how are we getting to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked "We are teleporting." Said Dumbledore "I don't like teleporting." Said Harry "it's not good for my bum"  
Dumbledore smiled at Harry than took his and Petunia's hand. Than he said the incantation and Harry felt the familiar feeling of being lifted off the ground. Within seconds they were landing and Harry tried hard not to fall but when they touched down Harry knocked in Dumbledore than tripped over his robes and he fell backwards on to his bottom.  
Harry stood up and rubbed his aching posterior as he stared at Dumbledore and Petunia who were still standing. "I though you only fall on your first time." Said Harry "Well you have Evans blood." Said Dumbledore "And your mother usual fell everything she teleported which was why she was grateful for her Farris who would use her magic to teleport her places"  
"My mum had a Farris?" Harry asked stunned. "Yes of course" said Dumbledore calmly "Your mother's Farris was named Mindy and she adored your mother."

"What happened to her after my mum died?" Harry asked

"Well when a Farris is no longer needed by their master they disappear." said Dumbledore "Gods knows where they go or where they come from."

"Come Lightning." said a squeaky voice and Harry felt Wyndy pulling on his shirt.

"Why does she not call me by my actual name?" Harry asked annoyed and Dumbledore smiled.

"Farris's rarely call their masters by their real names." said Dumbledore "the Farris usually makes up a nickname for their master. I remember my sister's Farris called her Pinky because of her pink completion and your mother's Farris called her Greeny because of her green eyes."

"And Wyndy calls me Lightning because of my scar." said Harry and Dumbledore nodded.

"Here Harry." said Dumbledore handing him a key. "This is the key to your aunt's vault at Gringotts. I'll see you at the Leaky Cauldron." he said than he left.

"Well time to go shopping." said Harry to his aunt.

"Yay" said Wyndy

"You're easily please." said Harry and they started to walk.

Snape was in his office preparing lessons for Ms. Evans when his sister walked in looking anxious.

"What is it Sable?" he asked

"They're here." said Sable

"Who's here?" Snape asked

"The're here." said Sable slowly and Snape looked up.

"Alana and Sile?" he asked and Sable nodded.

"They're in the Great Hall having breakfast with tie other kids. Would you like to come out and see them?" Sable asked

"No." said Snape and Sable looked incredulously at him. "I'm not ready yet."

"Oh Sev." said Sable sadly

"I haven't seen them in 5 years." said Snape "They're practically strangers to me."

"Well than go out there and become something to them." said Sable

"No."

"Sev?"

"No." said Snape firmly "Now leave me."

"No wonder they never wanted to come here in the first place." Sable snapped "like father like daughters."

Sable left the room angrily then Snape picked up a potion bottle than threw it against the wall. "Dammit." he yelled as the glass broke. He put his hands to his face than wept bitterly.

"Oh Aronia how I've failed you." he said "I promised to take care of them, I promised to love them, I promised to never let them forget you. But I broke my promise to you my love, all my promises. Now that is time to make it right, I'm too much of a coward to step up and take responsibility of our children. You're the only woman who has ever loved me and yet I desecrated your memory by doing everything I promised not to."

"I doesn't have to be like that Snape." said Shiva who appeared in the room. "If you truly loved her and care about your children you will go out there and see them despite the mistakes you made and the broken promises. Now is the time to do right by them."

"Snape started angrily at Shiva for a moment than his face relaxed.

"You're right." he said pitifully

"Good, now wipe your tears and put on your best face because you have two beautiful daughters who are just dying to see you." said Shiva and Snape stood up and than walked out of his office with Shiva. 


	14. Chapter 14

Alana and Sile were seated at the table having breakfast with the other children of Hogwarts teachers when a tall muscular boy with whitish blond hair walked in.  
"Who's that?" Alana asked

"Luxor Hardbroom." Said the girl next to her named Julie Roland Flitwick. (Pro. Flitwick's niece) "He's Shiva Hardbroom's son. Hasn't said a word to any of the other kids since he got here."

"Like mother like daughter eh?" said Julie's twin brother Julian and the boys around him laughed.  
Luxor sat down at another table with his back to them and a plate of food appeared in front of him.

'Maybe he's just shy.' Said Alana as she swung back hair red and black hair out of her face.

'I don't think so.' Said Julian. "He's got that whole I'm bad, don't mess with thing going on."

"Well I'm going to go talk to him." Said Alana

"No you're not.' Said Sile firmly

"Yeah and why's that?" said Alana turning to her sister.

"Because father is heading this way." Said Sile and the two girls started as they saw Snape walking towards them with Shiva Hardbroom at his side.

"Why is he walking with her?" Alana asked and Sile shrugged.

"Hey dad." Said Alana and she got out of her seat and gave her father a small hug. Snape breathed in deeply than hugged her back.

"Morning father." Said Sile and she gave him a hug too.

"It's nice to see you two again." He said staring down at them.

"How've you been?" Alana asked

"Overworked.' Said Snape and Alana smiled 'listen girls I have something for you both up in my apartments. Come by after you've finished."

"Alight." Said Sile and she sat back down.

"Why can't we go now?" Alana asked but before Snape could answer Sile said 'Sit down Ali." And she obeyed.

"Well I'll see you two later.' Said Snape

"Bye." Said Sile and Snape walked towards the doors. When he was out of the great Hall Alana said, "Could you have been more cold?"

"What?" said Sile innocently

"Dad." Said Alana "if I were him I would think that you didn't care for me at all."

"How can you care for someone you don't know." Said Sile and Alana looked dumbstruck.  
"Sile?" she gasped

"What?' said Sile not looking at her. Alana just shook her head and continued on eating.

Harry and petunia shopped for her witch materials and they met up with Dumbledore Harry and Petunia shopped for her witch materials and they met up with Dumbledore at the Leaky Cauldron and they saw him talking to a tall man with red hair.

"Harry, Petunia I see you've got everything." Said Dumbledore "Allow me to introduce you to Hogwarts new Care of Magical Creatures Teacher Pro. Lugh O'Dell."

"What happened to Hagrid?" Harry asked

"Hagrid is just fine Harry but he's busy with other things." Said Dumbledore pointedly "Pro. O'Dell will be taking over until Hagird returns.

"Oh." Said Harry

"Tis an honour to meet you Harry Potter." Said Pro. O'Dell shaking Harry's hand than he turned to Petunia. "And who is the lovely lady?" Petunia's cheeks went slightly pink as he stared at her.

"This is Harry's Aunt Petunia Evans." Said Dumbledore

"Good Afternoon Miss Evans." Said Pro. O'Dell, taking her hand and lightly kissing it. "It is Miss isn't it?"

"Yes." Said Petunia in a low voice and she took her hand back.

"Miss Evans will be taking magic lessons from Pro. Snape for she never got to go to Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore

"Snape?" said Harry and Pro. O' Dell in unison.

"Pro. Snape Harry." Said Dumbledore automatically.

"Forgive me Headmaster but do you think that is it wise to have Pro. Snape teach her, I mean he is a quite capable man but he already has his sister and twin daughters to look after." Said Pro. O' Dell "I on the other hand have no other responsibilities, why she could aid me in my lessons once term starts. I'll teach her all I know." Dumbledore looked thoughtful as he stared at Pro. O' Dell.  
"Would you mind having Pro. O' Dell teach you Miss Evans?" he asked her

"Not at all." Said Petunia

"Well then I'll send an owl to Pro. Snape about the change and in the mean time Pro. O' Dell can take Miss Evans to Hogwarts while I take Harry back to Grimmauld Pl."

"Right then, come with me Miss Evans." Said Pro. O' Dell and he took her hand and led her out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Do you think that was a good idea?" Harry asked

"We shall see." Said Dumbledore

"By the way, sense when does Snape have a sister and daughters?" Harry asked and Dumbledore smiled.

"Is it time to go yet?" asked Wyndy who appeared next to Harry

"Yes Wyndy it's time to go." Said Dumbledore

"I can't wait to give you to Luna." Said Harry as he stared at Wyndy who was now doing cartwheel in the air. Then Harry had a sudden thought. "Say Wyndy, can you teleport me back to Grimmauld Pl?"

"Yes, yes, I can Lightning." Said Wyndy excitedly "Bye bye."

She waved and Harry saw her and everything around him disappear and than he appeared in Sirius's room.

"She's good." Said Harry and he walked up to the wardrobe and opened it. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Harry." Said James and Harry smiled but then he frowned when he saw that Lily wasn't there.  
"Where's my mum?" Harry asked "Around." Said Sirius "She wasn't even supposed to be in the picture you know. Me and the guys were just posing and she ended up in the back of the picture staring at your father"  
"After the picture was taken I tried to get her out of it but not even magic could." Said James "Well I'm glad it didn't." said Harry "Me too." Said James and Sirius sniggered.  
"So what's up Harry?" said Sirius "Oh nothing, I'm just going to my friend Luna's party today but the thing is, I've never been to a party before"  
"Never been to a party?" said James and Sirius in disbelief "I've been t Griffindor celebration parties after winning something but that's it." Said Harry "Oh you poor deprived child." Said Sirius jokingly "Well theres nothing to a party really." Said James "He should know, he's been to tons of parties." Said Peter "Most uninvited." Said Remus grinning.  
"Hey theres nothing more fun than crashing a party." Said James defensively "I remember when Padfoot and I crashed this Slytherin girl's party"  
"Oh I remember than party." Said Sirius grinning.  
"Anyway so we got to the party and girls were all over us." Said James "Yeah except for the birthday girl." Said Sirius "She was vexed"  
"Yeah well Stone always did hate you Padfoot." Said James "Stone?" said Harry "This really hot Slytherin girl." Said Sirius dreamily "And by the way Prongs, she didn't hate me. She wanted me just as much as the others did.. She was just too proud to admit it"  
"Right." Said lily who appeared in the picture. "You're just as arrogant and bigheaded as Potter"  
"Hey who you calling big headed Greeny?" said James "Don't call me Greeny, only Mindy is allowed to call me that." Said Lily "I don't know why you got a Farris instead of a House elf." Said James "They are so damned annoying. At least House elves know their place"  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" said Lily "House elves does whats theys told." Said James in fake high pitched voice and the guys laughed.  
"So do Farris's?" said lily defensivly "Farris's don't even call their masters by their actual names." Said Sirius "My cousin Andromeda's Farris called her Andromimie. Drove her so bonkers she took my bludger bat and whacked her as far away as she could"  
"Well if she didn't like that Farris she could of asked it to go instead of badly hurting it both mentally and physically." Said lily "If you ask me that thing was already mental." Said James and the guys laughed.  
"I can see that I'm losing this battle." Said lily and she looked to Harry." Would do you think of Farris's"  
Harry wanted so badly to agree with his mother but his father and Sirius were making some good points.  
"HARRY!" called someone from downstairs.  
"Oh someones calling me I have to go." Said Harry "Okay bye Harry." Said Lily "bye." Said the guys.  
"See you.' Said Harry and he closed the door.  
Tonks was waiting downstairs for him holding a leather-bound notebook. 'Harry, this is your mother's diary,' said Tonks as she handed it to him. The cover had 'Property of Lillian Evans, Open at Own Risk' But the thing was, Harry could not find out how to open it. The leather went all around, You could not even see the pages.  
'Er Tonks, how do you open this thing?' he asked 'It requires a password,' said Tonks 'I don't know it but I was hoping you could ask the portrait in your room.' Harry stared up at her. 'Yes I know about the portrait. I helped Sirius bring it up there. Go and ask her.' Harry nodded then ran up stairs. Lily was arguing with James about Farris's when Harry opened the wardrobe. 


	16. Chapter 16

"Er mum, I have something I wanna tell you and ask you but please don't freak out." Said Harry

"Ok." Said Lily awkwardly

"Alright, first of all I have your old diary; second I wanna ask you how to open it."

Lily's eyes widened with shock as she stared at Harry.

"How did you get it?" Lily asked

"That's not important I just wanna know how to open it you know so I can know more about you. The person who gave it to me says you wrote in even in your adult years and after you had me. It just wanted a connection to you that's all." said Harry earnestly not looking at her.

"Really?" said lily tears forming in her eyes. "You're such a sweet boy, I can't believe you're a Potter."

"I resent that." Said James

"I'll tell you how to open it but there is something you should know about it first." Said Lily and Harry nodded "There's a girl in the diary."

"Come again?" said Harry

"There's a girl in the diary." Lily repeated.

"Evans are you feeling alright?" James asked

"Of course I'm fine." Said lily "Harry what I mean it there is an essence, a spirit of a girl living inside the diary. It's enchanted. Made around the 1st century I believe. Thousands of witches had these because women weren't allowed to read in those days. What they could do however was magically record their thoughts to a child like version of themselves. The spirit of the diary is created to be like the girl who owns it. It's kind of like having your thoughts read out to you by you."

Harry looked skeptically at her.

"Really now it's perfectly safe. Stories have been written about them." Said lily

"Hey I think I read one of those stories." Said James suddenly "Now what was that girl's name, oh yeah, the book was called Máirín Willow and the Girl in the Diary. Pretty scary story actually. The girl came to life and tried to kill Máirín."

Harry stared open mouthed at him.

"Oh Harry don't let him scare you the diary is perfectly safe it was just a story." said Lily "The stupid girl destroyed the dairy and the girl inside it got angry and tried to kill her. It's completely made up never happened. Just make sure you take of Zaria."

"Who?" said Harry

"That's the girl's name, Zaria." said Lily "I gave her my middle name."

"Oh." Said Harry "Well then how do you open it?"

"With a password." Said Lily

"What's the password/" Harry asked and Lily hesitated and her cheeks went a bit red." What is it?"

"It's a bit embarrassing." Said lily "I wanted the password to be something no one would guess and that would be completely un true."

"Well what is it?" Harry asked

"I love James Potter." said Lily going very red in the face.

"Aw Evans, I didn't know you cared." Said James

"Oh shut up." Said Lily and the guys stared to laugh. "I'm leaving good luck with Zaria Harry."

And before Harry could say bye to her she was out of sight.

"See what you did." Said Harry angrily "You made her leave." James looked guiltily at him. "I should go get ready for the party." Said harry

"Alright son, but be good. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Said James

"More like don't anything he would." Said Sirius and the guys laughed.

Harry said bye to them and he started to get dressed. Harry was happy to have The Marauders and Lily in his wardrobe. It was like having a whole new group of friends who didn't always feel sorry for him or keep things from him. Sure he liked Ron and Hermione but they were nothing like his father and Lily but in a way they were. Lily was smart and bossy like Hermione and James was jokester and a slacker like Ron but Ron didn't have James confidence or his disregard for other people's feelings like Snape. Harry had been meaning to ask his father about Snape and how he treated him but he was having too much fun just chatting with the guys. They were like his older, wiser brothers. Harry finally felt like he had a family even if they weren't real. 


	17. Chapter 17

After getting ready, Harry went downstairs and he saw Dumbledore talking to Remus, Tonks and other members of the Order of The Phoenix. Harry waited by the stairs hoping to catch some of the conversation. 

"Voldemort is at his old ways again?" Harry heard Remus say.

"Apparently yes." said Dumbledore "He and his Death eaters attacked a Muggle village killing many, including a family of squibs."

"Oh my." Said Tonks

"How come it's not in the Daily Prophet?" asked a man

"Because only Muggles were killed." Said Dumbledore "Fudge thinks that telling the public would put on unneeded fear in them. That until he starts killing witches and wizards the Daily Prophet will report none of his movements."

"If Fudge keeps this up, he won't be Minister for Magic for long."

"How will the people know when to be on their guard?"Harryasked

"The Quibbler." Said Dumbledore "I've told the editor all that I've found out and it will be in the next issue."

"Thank God for Mr. Lovegood." Said Tonks

"Speaking of the Lovegoods, Harry is suppose to be going there tonight."

Hearing his cue, Harry walked down the stairs and entered the room.

"Ah Harry." Said Dumbledore "Are you ready to go the Hollow?"

"Yep." Said Harry "Where's…never mind." Harry was about to ask where Wyndy was but she appeared in front of him.

"Would you like me to come with you Harry?" Remus asked

"No I'm fine, Wyndy will take me there." Said Harry

"Are you still panning on visiting your parent's old house?" Tonks asked

"I don't know." said Harry "I'll run it by Ron and Hermione first."

Tonks nodded than Harry turned to Wyndy. "Wyndy I need you to take me to 1313 Widdershins Pl. The Hollow."

"Righto Lightning." Said Wyndy and Harry once again saw everything around him disappear and he reappeared in front of large house with a tiny pink book in his hand. On the box was a tiny note that read.

To: Luna Lovegood From: Harry J. Potter

"I really gotta get me a Farris." Muttered Harry and he rang the doorbell. Within seconds the door was opened by Luna who was dressed in witch robes and a witch's hat. Her stringy dirty blond hair was in her face and the tips of it were purple.

"Hiya Harry." Said Luna and she pulled Harry into a big hug. "is that for me?" Ah Harry you shouldn't have."

Luna took the box and put it on a table of presents. Harry walked in and saw many from Hogwarts. Most were Ravenclaw but sitting on a sofa were 3 Gryffindors, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry smiled than walked over to them. Ron looked the same but there was something different about him and the way he had his arm around Hermione made Harry raise his eyebrows. Hermione seamed to be okay with it. She looked different too. She was wearing Muggle clothes and her hair was up. Ginny had her hair in curls and she was wearing a silver dress.

"Hey Harry you came." said Hermione who stood up and gave Harry a hug."

"Hey Hermione, hi Ron, Ginny." Said Harry

"Hey Harry, I'd hug you but we're in public." Said Ron and Harry laughed.

"I'd hug you but I don't want any guys to think I'm with you." Said Ginny

"Gee thanks guys, way to treat your cousin." said Harry grinning. Ron and Ginny stared at each other and then to Harry.

"Harry what are you talking about we're not cousins?" said Ron

"Oh yes we are." Said Harry "I just found out that my Grandfather on my mother's side was named Harold Weasley Evans."

"Harold?" said Ginny "As in Uncle Rol, the Squib?"

"Yeah my grandfather was a squib." Said Harry

"Wait, our Uncle Harold is your Grandfather?" said Ron and Harry nodded. "So that would make us…"

"Second cousins.' Said Hermione

"Wicked." Said harry and Ron in unison.

"Yep they are definitely related." Said Luna

"Anytime," said Ron as Luna walked pass.

"Oh I didn't get a chance to tell you Happy Birthday Luna." Harry called to her.

"No problem Harry, I've got guests to greet. Oh hey there's Cho Chang." Said Luna

Harry's neck moved so fast he thought it'd snap off. Harry stared at the short black haired girl who was carrying a gift bag.  
When Cho caught sight of Harry she nearly dropped the bag. Harry rushed over to her and grabbed the bag before it hit the floor.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked

"Oh yes I'm fine." said Cho going very red in the face "You just startled me that's all. I didn't know you'd be here."

"I'm sorry if my presence frightens you." said Harry handing her back the bag.

"No Harry I didn't mean it like that." said Cho quickly "I was just surprised to see you that's all."

"Oh." Said Harry, there was silence and then Cho said "I think I'm going to get a drink"  
"Alright" said Harry and he watched her walk away. Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched her go by. If this had been last year he would have been blushing furiously but he no longer had those kinds of feelings for her.

"And what are you grinning about?" Ron asked but before Harry could answer, Luna was calling attention.

"Okay it's time for the presents, than after that we'll eat cake than we'll play a little game." Said Luna and she walked over to the gift table.

Within 20 minutes, Luna had been given money, jumpers, two journals, 6 cards and a racing broom from her father. Then Luna came to Harry's gift.

"Oh, I wonder what this could be." Said Luna keenly as she slowly opened the box then Wyndy popped out of it and said "Hello Birthday Girl."

"Oh Harry you got me a Farris?" said Luna excitedly "I've always wanted one of these, what's her name?"

"Wyndy." Said Harry

"Hello Wyndy, my name is Luna, I'm you're new owner."

"Hello Lulu I'm your new Farris." Said Wyndy and everybody laughed.

"Thanks Harry, this is the best gift I got." Said Luna and she pulled Harry into a hug."

"No problem Luna." Said Harry awkwardly and he let her go.


	18. Chapter 18

Note  
I'm very sorry for not posting as often as I should. I first started this story shortly after reading the 5th book but now that the six book is out. I see no point in continuing this fanfic.  
However, I will post the remainder of what I have written over the next few weeks and then I'll decide whether or not I will continue it. If anyone would like to adopt this fic, please tell me.

I'm still writing more and I will continue to write more until I no longer have the time to write at all. If no one decides to adopt it, I will write and post the entire plot including the ending.

End Note

"Okay now time for cake and then we play." Said Luna

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione who were sitting next to each other and Ron was whispering something in her ear.

"What's that's about?" Harry asked Ginny

"They haven't told you yet?" Ginny asked

"Told me what?" said Harry

"Ron and Hermione are going out." Said Ginny

"What sense when?" Harry asked both stunned and sad that Ron hadn't told him.

"I'm not sure." Said Ginny

"Hi Ginny." Said a girl

"Oh hi Gabriel." Said Ginny "See you Harry."

Ginny left with the girl and Harry sat down and watched Ron and Hermione. 'Why didn't Ron or Hermione say anything to him about it?' he asked himself.

"Maybe they thought you'd only be jealous." said a voice behind him. Harry turned and saw Luna and Wyndy flapping her wings behind her.

"Why would I be jealous?" Harry asked not even daring to ask how Luna was able to read his mind. "I don't like Hermione in that way?"

"No, but you have no one, no one for yourself I mean." Said Luna "

"You are a very lonely fellow Lightning." Said Wyndy sadly and she flew away.

Harry stood up and walked into the backroom. Sitting on the sofa watching Which Witch is Which were twin girls both with extremely long black hair that was red at the tips. One of them was very pale, wore all black and had on silver and black jewelry. The other was not so pale, wore purple and black and normal jewelry. She looked a bit nicer than the other but if they were dressed the same; there would be no way to tear them apart.

"Sorry I didn't know anyone was in here." Said Harry

"No problem." Said the girl dressed in purple "You're Harry Potter right?"

"Yeah." Said Harry and the other girl turned to look at him. Harry was almost dazzled by the silverness of her eyes.

"I'm Alana and this is my sister Sile." Said Alana

"Are you relatives of Luna, I've never seen you at Hogwarts?" Harry asked

"We don't go to Hogwarts yet." Said Alana

"And we're not blood related to Luna." Said Síle

"I don't understand?" Harry asked

"Our father persuaded us to come with a gift." said Síle "A picture of our mother and her family. Luna Lovegood's mother was our mother's step sister."

"Which makes you Luna's cousins by marriage." Said Harry and Alana nodded.

"Then why are you back here?" Harry asked

"Why are you?" Sile countered.

"Good question." Said Harry

"Why don't you sit down and watch tv with us." Said Alana

"Sure." Said Harry and he sat down next to her.

"You two look too old to be just starting Hogwarts." Harry stated.

"That's because we attended a private magic school sense we were 6." Said Alana "We stayed with our aunt at the time."

"Now our father wanted us with him at Hogwarts." Said Sile

"Your father works at Hogwarts?" Harry asked eager to know who

"Yes, maybe you know him. His name is Pro. Severus Snape." Said Alana and Harry's mouth dropped.

"What?" he said "You're Snape's daughters, the twins." Said Harry and Alana nodded.

"I take it you know him." Said Sile

"More than I'd like to." Said Harry "Sorry, I meant no offense."

"None taken." Said Sile

"Do you not like our father?" Alana asked

"It's not that I don't like him, it's he who doesn't like me. He goes out of his way to make me feel miserable." Said Harry

"Does he now?" Sile asked "Our aunt Sable always told us that our father was never the nicest man."

"Understatement." Said Harry and Sile smiled, Alana however looked affronted.

"Sile, I think it not prudent to insult our father in front of one of his students." Said Alana glaring at Sile.

"And I don't care what you think Ali." Said Sile standing up "Come Harry, I'm thirsty, can you direct to the drinks?"

"Sure." Said Harry standing up and he walked out of the room with Sile. Before stepping out of the room he took one last glance at Alana who was shooting daggers at him. She looked like a female Snape which made Harry shudder.

Harry led her to the drinks and she said "Thanks." Just then Ron and Hermione came over to them.

"Hey Harry, who's your friend?" Ron asked as he stared at Sile and Hermione nudged him in the gut.

"Oh this is Sile, she's Luna's cousin." Said Harry

"Bye marriage." Said Sile

"She's also Snape's daughter." Said Harry and he grinned as Ron's mouth hang open.

"Why does everyone keep doing that?" Sile asked

"You have to understand you being Snape's daughter is a shock to anyone who hears it." Said harry "And trust me, you will be getting it a lot once you get to Hogwarts."

"Definitely." Said Ron

"What year are you?" Hermione asked

"I'll be an entering 6th year." Said Sile "Along with my twin sister Alana."

"You're a twin?" said Ron grinning and Hermione nudged him again.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you." Said Harry "Sile, these are my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Hi." Said Hermione

"Charmed.' Said Sile

"Where's your sister?' Ron asked

"In the back room." Said Sile

"Oh I see you've met my cousin Sile Snape." Said Luna coming towards them.

"Yeah." Said Harry

"Well its almost time to play the games so get ready." Said Luna smiling and she walked off.

"I am so glad there is no blood between us." Muttered Sile and Harry and Ron laughed.

"So what do you think about my father?" Sile asked Ron who went slightly pink.

"Well I think he is er, he's er…"

"If you think he's mean greasy haired git you can say it, I won't get offended." Said Sile and Ron and Hermione stared at her amazed.  
"I get the feeling you don't like your father very much." Harry stated.

"I used to love and ador my father." said Sile

"What happened?" Harry asked

"He wasn't around." said Sile "I used to see him every summer but about 6 years ago he started to just send letters and stuff and then he stopped coming and writing as often as he used to. Until just a few days ago, I hadn't seen my father for 5 years. I stopped hoping he would write or come 4 years ago and 3 years ago, I starrted to leave all the gifts he sends un opened. I just stopped believing in him. If my father cared about me even a little he would not have gaven me and my sister up when we were just babies."

"What about your mother?" asked Hermione

"She died right after we were born." said Sile emotionless. Sile then looked at their sad faces then said "i don't want you to feel sorry for me. I don't need your pity. I stopped feeling sorry for myself years ago."

"I understand you completely." said Harry "Everyone always says, I'm sorry for your loss and what you're going through but they don't understand that saying sorry doesn't help at all. I don't like being pitied nor do I like being treated like hopeless child."

"We say sorry because we want to help you feel better." said Hermione

"But that's just it." said Harry "it makes me feel worse. Because at first it was just me feeling bad and then it's you and Ron and everyone and then I feel even worse."

"It's best to just say nothing at all until the person it ready to talk about it without crying or feeling bad. I can now speak about my mother's death freely because I realize that feeling sorry for myself and crying is only going to make me depressed and feel lonely and I don't want that." said Sile "Crying is okay at first because you're letting the pain go but theres a time when crying no longer helps, it just makes things worse."

"And then people start to think you need counseling." said Luna who appeared next to Harry. "It's good to talk to someone about it, but I'd rather talk to someone who both cares and understand, not someone who is paid to care."

"yeah." said Harry

"We're like three peas in a pod." said Sile and everyone looked at her. "All three of us have lost our mothers before we got a chance to know them." 


End file.
